


Thanks, doc.

by MrMundy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Facial, M/M, blowjob, i guess, i wanted to try writing smut a little differently, this is just filthy alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMundy/pseuds/MrMundy
Summary: After The Naked and The Dead.Sniper thanks Medic for bringing him back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah as the tags say-- I wanted to try writing smut but a bit different than i'm used to. So take this and. Yeah. Hope you enjoy it.

It was a ‘thank-you’ of sorts, Medic realized.

He’d expected something different - perhaps a nod of thanks in his direction from Sniper for bringing him back once things had calmed down. There wasn’t much he could have expected. The most that Medic knew the two of them shared was an old job and a love of birds. That had been the source of most of their friendship, back when they were all still working for Team Fortress. 

Medic never would have guessed that they’d shared anything like this. An attraction, an affinity, a preference. Whatever it was called, they shared it - and Sniper was on his knees in front of him, unbuttoning his pants.

He said nothing - he just stared up at the doctor as he removed his hat and glasses, shrugging out of his vest. Fingers were gentle as they dipped into the doctor’s opened pants, and Medic suddenly found himself feeling far overdressed for this. Sounds of leather and clasps came through as he shrugged off his belt and suspenders, opening the bottom buttons on his jacket. Less constricting, that way.

And Sniper grinned, hooking his thumbs into the doctor's waistband and tugging, gentle even with his lust-addled expression. He only pulled far enough to expose the doctor's pelvis to the air - any further and they might have trouble packing things up if someone came around the other side of the building. Sure, they were hidden off to the side, under cover of the building and vegetation and the others were all busy, but there was always a chance.

Focusing on the task at hand, Sniper traced his fingers over Medic's skin, finding his way to his still-soft cock. The doctor was circumcised, unlike himself; but he didn't care, even if he would have been happy to play with that extra sensation. Leaning in, Sniper pressed open-mouthed kisses to the length of the doctor's cock, breath hot and quickly working him up. Medic put a gloved hand over his mouth, steadying his breathing as he felt arousal creep faster and faster over him. 

Soon enough the doctor was erect and Sniper had his fingers wrapped around the base of him, tongue working in slow stripes up the sides. Medic made a soft sound but muffled himself, chewing on the side of his glove. He stared downward at the Australian working him, breathing heavily out his nose as Sniper licked, cat-like, up the underside of his cock, putting focus on the vein. His lips ended up just below the head and he smiled, pulling himself up, closer, to take it into his mouth. 

The tip of Sniper's tongue worked the slit on Medic's cock, causing the doctor to whimper, his free hand reaching down to tangle in his partner's shorn hair. Sniper looked up at Medic, exhaling slowly before bobbing his head down, taking him halfway. He repeated the motion a few times, closing his eyes and focusing on the feeling of the hard cock in his mouth, of Medic's gloved fingers on his head. 

Medic moved his hand away only to remove his glove, the rubber landing on the ground with a soft thwap. His fingers returned to Sniper's hair, petting in a way that made it seem as though he was forcing himself to be gentle. 

One hand on Medic's hip, Sniper dared to take him further, saliva coating the fingers wrapped around his base. Slowly, he released his grip, only to slip his hand lower, toying with Medic's sac as he bobbed his head. The reaction was immediate - Medic keened and his fingers gripped harder. Sniper wanted to laugh to himself but found it rather difficult, the sound dying into a moan around Medic's cock. 

Resisting the urge to fuck his mouth, Medic tried to keep his eyes open and focused on Sniper. The Australian was making it very difficult, bobbing his head lower and lower on every downstroke. By the time he was able to take Medic down to the base the doctor had squeezed his eyes shut, panting. Sniper bobbed his head down and took the doctor as far as he could, nose pressed against curls of hair, breathing in his scent. And he loved it - he was hard by now, an uncomfortably wet spot forming on the front of his pants. 

The crate with his clothes had conveniently forgotten underwear. His pants were tight over his cock, and he needed to do something about it. Sniper dropped his hand from Medic's hip, his other now massaging gently against his perineum.  Unzipping his pants, Sniper let out a soft moan, feeling much better without the uncomfortable pressure against him. His fingers lingered on himself, stroking slowly, far from the pace he was setting with his mouth. 

Medic was groaning by now, gripping Sniper's head and resisting the urge to buck his hips against him. Sniper's pace was quickening and he couldn't help but stroke himself faster, fingers slick with the precum dripping from his cock. He moaned and pulled back, his fingers venturing from under the doctor's sac back to his cock, stroking him, tongue lapping at his head. Medic couldn't hold out for much longer after that.

With a cry, Medic came, and Sniper swallowed what he could, pulling back after the first twitch. Cum landed on Sniper's face, dripping on his cheek. Medic couldn't help the sated grin across his face as he took himself in hand, still sensitive, cock softening against the sharpshooter's face. Sniper sat with his eyes closed, taking in the moment - the scent and the feeling of Medic so close, surprised that the doctor was so filthy when he wanted to be. 

Sniper bit his lip, the doctor pulling away as Sniper stroked himself to his own orgasm, cum staining the dirt under him. He panted, looking up at Medic with reddened lips turned into a grin. Medic reached down once again, wiping Sniper's face with his fingers. Gently, Sniper nudged his face against Medic's hand, finally opening his eyes to look up at him, smiling.

He didn't need to say anything - Medic understood. 

_ Thanks, doc.  _


End file.
